


Liebe ist...

by Schattentaenzerin



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Denial, Deutsch | German, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Love, Pre-Femslash, Pre-Relationship
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-15
Updated: 2012-10-15
Packaged: 2017-11-16 09:08:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/537798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schattentaenzerin/pseuds/Schattentaenzerin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sechs kleine Ficlets inspiriert durch "Love According to Kids."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Liebe ist...

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Love Is](https://archiveofourown.org/works/361624) by [Sidders](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sidders/pseuds/Sidders). 



> Die anfänglichen Sätze stammen von Kinder im Alter von 5 bis 10. Einige weitere Aussprüche sind u.a. [hier](http://www.heartloveweddings.com/2011/09/love-according-to-kids/) zu finden.

**Liebe ist...**

 

_"Wenn du lernen willst, besser zu lieben, solltest du mit einem Freund anfangen, den du hasst."_

 

Emma konnte nicht genau definieren, wann sie aufgehört hatte Regina zu hassen. Nach einem langen Gespräch (und viel Apfelwein) hatten sie angefangen sich gegenseitig zu tolerieren. Hin und wieder lud Regina Emma zum Abendessen ein um Zeit mit Henry zu verbringen und im Gegenzug hörte Emma auf sie im Geheimen als "Ihre Königliche Zickigkeit" zu bezeichnen.

 

Ab einem gewissen Punkt verloren Reginas abfällige Bemerkungen ihren Biss. Etwa zur gleichen Zeit fand sich Emma nicht nur wegen Henry immer öfters zu Besuch im Haus der Mills wieder.

 

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

 

_"Liebe ist, wenn du einem Kerl sagst, dass du sein Hemd magst und er trägt es jeden Tag."_

 

"Henry?"

 

Henry kam rutschend bei der Eingangstür zum Stillstand und drehte sich zu seiner Mutter um.

 

"Hast du nicht gestern dieses Hemd getragen? Los, zieh dich um!" Er verdrehte seine Augen und marschierte die Treppe hinauf. "Und beeil dich."

 

Er wechselte nicht das Hemd. Er kramte nur für einen Augenblick in seinem Schrank herum und rannte dann mit seiner Jacke nach oben gezogen wieder nach unten. Wenn Regina es bemerkte, so sagte sie nichts.

 

Es war all das wert als Emma ihm auf dem Spielplatz absetzte - so schnell von ihrem Auto wegrennend, dass es ein Wunder war, dass er nicht fiel - und er die Zimmer-Geschwister fand.

 

"Hast du das nicht gestern getragen?" Ava beäugte das Hemd über seine nun offene Jacke. Als er errötete, verdrehte sie die Augen, schubste seine Schulter und nannte ihn einen Trottel. Nicholas machte ein Geräusch des Ekels.

 

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

 

_"Liebe ist es, wenn meine Mama meinem Papa Kaffee kocht und sie nimmt einen Schluck, bevor sie ihm diesen gibt um sicher zu gehen, dass der Geschmack okay ist."_

 

Mary Margaret war kein großer Kaffeetrinker. Sie fühlte sich sicher in den Bereichen ihrer heißen Schokolade bestreut mit Zimt - es war vertraut, etwas das sie _kannte_. Aber als sie sah wie müde sie aussah, ließ Ruby nichts anderes zu.

 

"Das ist nicht das, was ich bestellt habe." Mary Margaret runzelte die Stirn wegen dem Becher, der vor ihr abgestellt wurde.

 

"Ich weiß." Ruby strahlte. "Du siehst müde aus, darum hab ich dir etwas Stärkeres gemacht."

 

"Ruby, du weißt, ich hasse Kaffee."

 

"Du hast noch niemals _meinen_ Kaffee gehabt. Probier es einfach!"

 

Nach einem Moment, wo die ältere Frau sowohl die Kellnerin als auch den Kaffee beäugt hatte, rollte Ruby mit den Augen. "Hier", sie nahm den Becher in die Hand und trank einen Schluck, bevor sie ihn zurück auf den Tisch stellte. "Siehst du? Er ist in Ordnung."

 

Mary Margaret lachte und ja, okay, vielleicht war der Kaffee wirklich gut.

 

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

 

_"Liebe ist, wenn du ausgehst um zu essen und du gibst jemand den Großteil deiner Pommes ohne welche von ihren zu nehmen."_

 

Eine der schlimmsten Dinge darin im Krankenhaus zu sein, war das Essen, entschied Kathryn. Sie war schon einige Tage hier und erst jetzt war ihr erlaubt worden feste Nahrung zu sich zu nehmen. Als Doktor Whale ihr dies gesagt hatte und gleich darauf einen Teller mit Krankenhausessen vor ihr hingestellt hatte, hatte sie im Geheimen gedacht, dass ‚fest‘ etwas übertrieben war.

 

Er war beinahe die ganze Zeit dagewesen – der Mann, der sie gefunden hatte. Sie kannte nicht einmal seinen Namen, wusste nur, dass er der Sportlehrer der Schule war und, dass er draußen wartete, wann immer er nicht arbeitete. Er war heute spät dran und Kathryn rügte sich innerlich selbst dafür, dass sie dies bemerkte. Als er Anstalten machte sich hinzusetzen mit einer braunen Papiertüte in der Hand, rief ihm Kathryn zu: „Sie können hereinkommen, wissen Sie.“

 

Für einen Moment sah er überrascht aus und sah sich um als hätte er Angst, dass eine Krankenschwester auftauchen würde um ihm etwas Gegenteiliges zu sagen, aber dann kam er endlich herein. Er warf einen Blick auf das kaum angerührte Essen auf dem Tisch bei Kathryns Bett und grinste, griff in die Tüte, die er hielt und zog etwas in Folie eingepacktes hinaus. „Sandwich?“

 

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

 

_"Wenn jemand dich liebt, sagen sie deinen Namen auf eine andere Art. Du weißt, dass dein Name in ihrem Mund sicher ist."_

 

Henry war schon lange im Bett als ihr Streit anfing. Es fiel ihnen beiden schwer sich zu erinnern wie es angefangen hatte oder war es Emmas Hand verfangen in Reginas Haaren gewesen, die ihre Lippen zusammengepresst hatte? Es war anders als sie beide gedacht hatten – kein Kampf um die Dominanz – und es war diese Tatsache, dass Emma sich darüber Gedanken gemacht _hatte_ , der sie schließlich einen Schritt zurücktreten ließ. „Es tut mir leid, ich werde jetzt-“ Sie drehte sich zum Gehen um, bevor sie durch eine Hand, die ihr Handgelenk griff, aufgehalten wurde.

 

„Emma.“

 

Es war das erste Mal, dass Regina ihren Namen sagte, ohne „Swan“ am Ende hinzuzufügen. Es zu hören, ließ Emma sich seltsam warm und entspannt fühlen.

 

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

 

_"Meine Mami liebt mich mehr als sonst jemanden. Du kannst sonst niemanden sehen, der mich nachts in den Schlaf küsst."_

 

Regina hatte Recht als sie sich das erste Mal trafen – sie war es gewesen, die zehn Jahre mit Erkältungen und Fieber gehandhabt hatte. Emma war vollkommen überfordert und hatte keine Idee was sie tun sollte, als sie zusah wie Regina eine Decke über ihren Sohn glatt strich. Sie kniete immer noch auf der anderen Seite des Bettes, genau gegenüber von Regina, als Henry nach ihr fragte. Regina küsste seine Stirn, gefolgt von Emma, die sein Haar streichelte und als sie beide ihren Sohn beobachteten, wunderte sich Emma, ob dies diese Familiensache war, über die sie immer wieder was hörte.

 

Ende

 


End file.
